User talk:Taskwizard
Apocolocynthasized Demon I feel like CotD has removed a LOT of the usefulness of cycle decks lately, in every aspect of the game: quests, brawls, and pvp. Past Z5 where they are required, they become more dificult to run, and require tweaking to make viable. This escalates especially in the more recent zones where cycles of any quality are impossible to run. As far as PVP goes, Banish used to be something that did not seem entirely mandatory on every new rare card. And with torments banned unjustly, (it could have been easily fixed by placing in a couple new cards that would work against it, as it seemed CotD was attempting to do with some cards, like Mazenazius the True and false right before it gave up and banned Torment, though now people just play the not-as-good turnlock but better banish that ranged provides) everyone is running heavy(er) banish, mostly ranged decks, in pvp. as if this wasnt enough, the new card abilities include displacing (which I feel like will end up being a failed ability that will be rarely used on cards in the future), banishing of varying amounts (bandages and those true/false mazes), and adding cards to the opponent's decks. Cycles are practically obsolete, unless someone is, like me purposefully trying to make them keep working against the odds. I feel like Apocolocynthasized Demon (I hope I spelled that right, thats from memory) is an acknowledgment of how useless cycles have become and is an attempt at giving a new card for players to use. I appreciate the effort, but with all of these new cards and the now extremely common presence of banish/displacement/adding cards on new cards, I dont see it easily changing. On a slightly related notes, torments being banned has really annoyed me. I feel as though it was banned because of the percentage of people running torlock, and the power of that kind of deck. To that, I can only say, thats the way of players is to mimic a good deck that they see or stick with a good deck that they make. For I would guess 3 weeks, maybe 4 max after the banning of torments, duel decks began to merge again, settling breifly on magic decks negating damage with Cloak of Shadows, Softness, and Spirit Ward, then into a ranged attack deck that only requires more legendaries than the torlock did. Cards that are harder to get. that is the only difference, and i think thats the only reason that people didnt run it durring the times of torlock, because I consider it equally powerful. It plays multiple cards (at least as many as torlock, only not over multiple turns), it banishes, it takes extra turns, it negates damage, etc. anyways, all of the above makes me sad. I am glad to finally see a card that looks ment for cycles, though it seems to obviously designed for them, like an acknowlogment of how puny they truly are now. Taskwizard (talk) 10:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) PS, when i make random posts like these, expect poor grammar/paragraph layout, i usually do these laaaate at night and wont bother going over them many times, Thanks for Reading! comment :) Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jenkins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aexon (Talk) 08:40, September 4, 2012 Jenkins What in the world are you doing by posting deck information on that guy's page? --Aexon 06:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC)